


The Guy Sure Looks Like Plant Food to Me

by coffee_and_cosmos



Series: Boyf riends LSOH AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Dismemberment, Feeding man eating plants, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Sorry but Jere and Mike don’t get together until later, The JereSquip is the Audrey/Orin parallel, The warnings are just to be safe, They/them pronouns used for Squip, This goes from Feed Me (Git It) to the first feeding, implied abusive relationship, little shop of horrors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: I promised this thing, here ya go, read the warnings and tags for info





	The Guy Sure Looks Like Plant Food to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ll probably write more of this AU in the future but have this, roles for the AU are in the end notes. Also, although it’s not stated in the fic, the plant is called Jeremy II

Michael smiled to himself as he stared at Jeremy and watched as the other arranged a bouquet. He turned back to his now rather oversized plant that took up a decent portion of the room. He looked down at his bandaged hands before watch Jeremy leave for his date. He waved at him on the way out and sighed, staring at the plant. This plant was responsible for the flower shop’s sudden success and bit his lip as he watched the bulb flop down onto the ground and stir a bit more. “Oh no,” he said quietly as he felt his blood run cold, gripping tightly onto his other hand. “I haven’t got much left,” he anxiously explained, “Look just let me heal then we can start again on the left side.”

“Feed me,” an unknown voice spoke and the other stared at the plant where the voice seemingly came from. “I-I beg your pardon?” he stammered as he stared in shock. “Feed me,” it repeated in a more demanding voice, lifting its bulb to look up at him. He blinked in disbelief and grinned as he exclaimed, “Twoey, you talked! You opened your trap-your thing!” “Feed me, Mell, feed me now,” the plant demanded as it cornered him. “I-I can’t,” he said as he stared at it, breathing heavier.

“But I’m starving,” it whined as he spoke shakily, “I-I could maybe squeeze a little more out of this one but-” The plant cut him off by grabbing his hand and greedily slurping down the blood that dropped from the various cuts on his fingers, “I need some more, more, more.” He yanked his hand back and held it close to himself, “There isn’t anymore! What do you want me to do, slit my wrists?” It purred at the suggestion and smirked. “Look, how about I just get you some nice sirloin from around the corner,” he anxiously offered. “Must be blood,” the plant said as it wrapped a vine around his arm. “That’s disgusting,” he said as his face went pale, breath hitching. “Must be fresh,” it added as he covered his ears, “I don’t want to hear this.”

“Feed me,” it demanded as it pulled him closer. “Does it have to be human?” he asked nervously. “Feed me,” it repeated, shaking him slightly in its tight grip. “Does it have to be mine?!” he asked, nearing a state of pure panic. It ran a tendril down his head with a smirk, “You want that Jeremy boy, don’t you? I could help you, all I ask is that you feed me in return.” “Help me how?” he asked skeptically, “I don’t see how an inanimate plant could help with something like that.” “Does this look inanimate to you, punk?!” the plant exclaimed as it got in his face. His face went pale once again as the plant threw him down. He rubbed at where the tendrils gripped onto him, wincing.

He stood up slowly, “Look, I don’t want to kill anybody, I don’t think I even know anybody who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a plant.” It hummed in thought and smiled as it gestured to the window, “Sure you do.” He looked out it as he witnessed Jeremy getting pushed around and insulted by his partner. Michael took a deep breath and looked back over at the plant with an angered determination. He glanced over to a nearby axe, gulping as Jeremy rushed in to grab his sweater that he left behind and apologised quickly. He watched the other leave as quickly as he entered, reaching over and grabbing the axe. He stared at his reflection in the blade, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He turned around to see the plant smirking at him. “Go get him,” it said as it pushed him towards the door, causing him to stumble with his axe in hand.

Michael walked to the dentistry that Jeremy’s partner worked at and sat down in the waiting room, glancing at the revolver in his pocket. Eventually he was called in, so he fixed his jacket sleeve and his hat before walking in. He stared at the other before he was violently pulled to the chair and sat down. They smirked at him while snickering, “Oh, it’s you. Mitch, right?” “Michael,” he corrected as he squirmed in the chair as they leaned over him. “I’m going to have so much fun with you,” they said as they held onto his face before going to the back, coming back with a container of nitrous oxide. They put the mask on and breathed in the gas, starting to chuckle. He nervously pulled out the revolver and pointed it at them. They snorted and started cackling, “Oh, look at you, big tough guy.” They then leaned over and started laughing even harder before falling down and leaning back against the wall. They continued laughing hysterically as he held up the revolver a bit more. “What’s this even about anyway?” they asked in between breaths but he didn’t answer so they understood, “Oh, him.” They continued laughing until their fit died down and they slumped over, going silent and limp.

He stepped towards them and poked at their head, watching as they fell over. He sucked in a deep breath and held it as he dragged the now deceased dentist out of the building, taking them out back to the alley near the flower shop. He propped them up against a trash can and reached for his axe that he left there. He stared at them for a moment before squeezing his eyes shut and bringing the axe down onto their shoulder. He winced as he listened to their bones crunch and he continued to bring the axe down multiple times before he finished, staring at the dismembered corpse before him. He breathed heavily and picked up the severed limbs along with the head and torso, throwing each piece into a large sack.

He dragged the sack inside the flower shop and dropped it before the large plant. It reached for the bag with one of its tendrils before he opened the bag and threw an arm in the plant’s open mouth. It bit down harshly onto the arm, chewing it loudly as it proceeded to plead for more. He nervously threw more limbs into its mouth as he watched it eagerly devour every bit of it. When he ran out of parts to feed to it, he threw the sack to the side and stared up at the plant. He went pale as he realised what he just had done and he now had to live with fact that he had another person’s blood on his hands, even if they were a terrible person. He stared off into space and slowly left the shop in a state of pure shock as well as mild disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> Seymour- Michael  
> Audrey- Jeremy  
> Orin- The Squip  
> Audrey II is essentially the same, just called Jeremy II instead


End file.
